


A Queen's relaxation

by TheLonelyGod01



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Blindfolds, Casual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyGod01/pseuds/TheLonelyGod01
Summary: Ayrenn wants to relax from the formalities of being queen for a night, so she summons the Vestige for a little play. Post Aldmeri Dominion questline, takes place after Reaper's March main quests. References Elsweyr.





	A Queen's relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> First try writing smut that's not vanilla, though doesn't go too far into kinky stuff. Also posted on FF Net

The celebrations were to last for a full week. Despite the mourning of Khali, Lunar Champion and warrior for the Khajiit, the new Mane had insisted that the gathered peoples of the Aldmeri Dominion honour her sister's memory by celebration and revelry. The Vestige, the young Bosmer whose name had seemingly been erased from memory, had been gifted a place of honour at the head table, along with Shazah - the Mane - and King Camoran of the Bosmer and Queen Ayrenn of the Altmer. While some had been unsure of how the Queen would treat the other rulers of the Dominion, the three enforced little rank among each other, and sat without thrones, on ordinary chairs, and spoke as equals. It was a definite novelty from the previous oppression the Wood Elves and Khajiit had experienced at the hands of the High Elves, but all hoped that it would last.  
The Vestige was distracted, however. While the problems plaguing the Dominion had been resolved, it had not been without cost. And there was still the threat of Molag Bal to worry about. But for now, it was time to rest. With houses owned throughout the alliance, the Vestige had no need for accommodation, so he was surprised when Razum-Dar approached him during the celebrations and said that Queen Ayrenn had requested the Vestige come to the manor Ayrenn had been given that evening.

As night fell heavily upon the city of Dune that night, the Vestige walked to the manor. He was aware of one of the Queen's Eyes agents following him to protect him, but didn't acknowledge the escort. As a Queen's Eye himself, the Vestige knew that the agents preferred to not be seen doing their job.   
The Khajiit guards waved him into the manor without question, and he looked around the empty interior before heading upstairs to the living quarters that Queen Ayrenn was relaxing in.  
“Come in,” came her voice when he knocked politely. He had to take a moment when he saw her, as this was the first time he'd seen her not wearing her armour and with sword belted on. She still had a dagger hanging at her hip, and several weapons were in easily reachable places throughout the main room, but otherwise she just wore a simple but finely made shirt and pants. Even her feet were bare, toes curling into the plush Khajiit carpet.  
“My Queen,” the Vestige said with a bow, “how might I serve you?”  
She groaned aloud at that, and gestured to her head, where her golden hair hung loose without the usual diadem she wore.  
“No crown,” she said, “no titles. I want to relax! Surely you can understand needing to get away from… formality!” That last word was said with such an exasperated grimace, it was clear she missed her days before taking the crown. “Please, just call me Ayrenn for tonight.”  
The Vestige nodded, and closed the door behind him as he entered the room. Ayrenn gestured to a table with a bottle of Summerset red wine and some glasses, and the Vestige grabbed the bottle and two glasses before approaching Ayrenn again. He hesitated at sitting on the same couch as her, but she quirked an eyebrow in a way to make it clear that she really meant to relax. 

And so they sat beside each other, talking about their adventures; the sights they had seen, and the stunts they had pulled. Eventually, they fell silent. Just enjoying the time away from the formality and the constant responsibilities of their positions.   
“One of the things I miss most about the adventures,” Ayrenn said with a predatory smirk, “is having some fun in the bedroom when I wanted it.”  
The Vestige didn't even have time to stammer a response before Ayrenn was on him. Her lips were extremely eager as she kissed him, and her hands grabbed at his shirt to pull him closer. The Vestige happily responded, nipping at Ayrenn's lower lip with his teeth and rolling a little so they were both sideways on the couch. 

The Vestige began tugging at Ayrenn's shirt, but she pulled away.  
“Bedroom first,” she commanded, suiting her own words by untangling herself and rising from couch and walking to the bedroom. Even her elven hearing couldn't pick up the footfalls of the Vestige, who was unnaturally quiet even for a wood elf, but she had no doubts that he was coming. Indeed, before she'd even reached the large, canopied bed, she felt hands on her hips. Ayrenn barely had time to thank the Divines that she was short for an Altmer before the Vestige kissed just behind her ear. Ayrenn gasped at the pleasure, and pressed herself back against the Vestige. She felt his cock press hard against her ass as his lips kissed down a bit more, sending little waves of pleasure through her body.  
“Getting excited?” Ayrenn asked coyly.  
“For you,” the Vestige replied with a nip at her ear, “always.”   
Ayrenn twisted to face him, and captured his lips with her own. As they kissed, the Vestige began to toy with the hem of her shirt. When she didn't stop him, he slid it up. They broke the kiss so that he could pull the shirt over her head and toss it aside.

Eagerly, the Vestige began to trail teasing kisses and little bites down the side of Ayrenn's neck and shoulders. She groaned in pleasure and tangled her fingers into his hair. She tried to use the grip to push him down faster, wanting more, but when she did, the Vestige slowed down instead, so she gave up and let him set the pace. By the time he reached the top of her boobs, kissing across the top curve and down the valley between, she was almost ready to beg. By the time he was teasing around a nipple, the corner of his mouth brushing up against it but not quite giving in, she was begging.   
"Please!" Ayrenn whispered repeatedly. "More!"  
The Vestige was too busy to reply, but nipped at a peaked nipple before placing his mouth around it and sucking. After a moment of that, he moved to the other boob and bit. It was hard enough to hurt, but not too hard that it wasn't worth the pleasure rushing through Ayrenn's body. She loved it. Especially when she felt his tongue slide around the nipple, soothing the sting. 

Ayrenn pulled away from the Vestige, her entire body on edge and wanting to be ravaged.   
"On… on the bottom shelf,” she said with as much control as she could muster, pointing to one of the cabinets. "The pack."  
The Vestige went to the cabinet and opened it, bending down to retrieve the pack tucked into the back corner. When he turned with the pack in hand, Ayrenn had stripped off her pants and was lying on her side on top of the bed, leg down to hide herself, while she had one arm folded to prop up her head, while the other was *conveniently* covering her breasts. The Vestige felt himself harden even more in his pants, and tossed the pack onto the bed beside Ayrenn so that he could tug off his clothes. Ayrenn took the chance to take in the view, smiling to herself at the show. When the Vestige had pulled down his pants, Ayrenn cheekily made a twirling motion with a finger, causing him to chuckle softly and spin slowly. As she appreciated his back, shoulders and ass, she stretched out languorously and rolled onto her stomach.  
When the Vestige turned back to her, Ayrenn had her head turned to keep looking at him, and was biting her lower lip as she took in the view. The Vestige quickly strode to the bed and opened the pack. His eyes widened slightly as he pulled out several lengths of leather straps, buckled up and clearly meant to tie up a person. There was also a carved piece of wood, about the length of a long dagger, with leather wrapped around what seemed to be a handle, and strips of velvet across the wider face. A number of other objects were in the bag, including a silken blindfold and several carved stone objects of varying sizes, mostly shaped similar to a cock. Some flared out at one end, while being much narrower at the other end. 

Ayrenn used her foot to point to the straps and the carved wood. “Do you know how to tie someone up?” She couldn’t keep the cheeky tone from her voice.  
“Haven’t had anyone WANT to be tied up.” The Vestige replied, quickly looking through the different straps to see what to use where. “And what about that?” He pointed to the wooden object.  
“Close your eyes and I’ll… Demonstrate…” Any Khajiit would be proud of the sultry purr that Ayrenn gave with that last word.   
The Vestige closed his eyes as commanded, and he heard the rustling of sheets, followed by the creaking of floorboards as she climbed from the bed. There was a few seconds, then the Vestige yelped and jumped at the fiery sting across his ass. He opened his eyes and spun, seeing Ayrenn standing behind him holding the carved wood in crossed arms with a *very* self-satisfied smirk on her face. That was when the Vestige realized that the sting, obviously caused by her striking him with the wood, had not been… unpleasant. In fact, there was something very alluring about the whole situation.  
“It’s a paddle,” Ayrenn said before unfolding her arms and returning to her previous position on the bed, making sure to brush her body against the Vestige’s as she passed. “I want you to tie me up and spank me.”

Encouraged by Ayrenn’s eagerness, the Vestige began to put the leather straps in place. Several went across her chest, between and around her boobs, pushing in on her body. Her arms were tied behind her back, and strips of leather went from her shoulders and bound wrists to tie to the beams of the bed above her. There was also a pair of loops on each end of a short, wooden beam. These loops were buckled around her ankles, and the beam kept her legs spread. With everything in place, Ayrenn had her knees on the bed, pushed apart to reveal the slickness between her legs, and her torso was suspended up. The Vestige grabbed the final piece, the blindfold, and placed it over Ayrenn’s eyes. She shuddered as sight was denied to her, and the Vestige placed a sensual kiss just behind her ear.   
“Now, so much I can do to you.” The Vestige said softly, running a fingernail down Ayrenn’s spine, all the way from her neck to the curves of her ass. Ayrenn arched her back as he stroked, and yelped and moaned as he brought a hand down to strike her ass, catching her by surprise.   
“Harder!” She moaned. The Vestige spanked her other cheek, harder than before, leaving a red handprint behind. He had to admit, the sounds she was making were turning him on even more, as every spank he did brought moans and gasps.   
After a while of just his hands, which were starting to get sore, he finally picked up the paddle.

He eyed the deep redness left across Ayrenn’s ass from his hands, and placed his free hand gently down and massaged. The moans she gave off at this were much more tender and slower, but she didn’t stop him or anything.  
“Ready?” He asked her, running the paddle across her ass. She shuddered and moaned out a yes, so the Vestige brought the paddle down hard.   
“OH FUCK YES!” Ayrenn yelled, drowning out the echo of the smack. The Vestige smacked the other side, then cupped her sex with his free hand, spreading the wetness around. He also pushed a finger against her clit, circling it with a fingertip. While still teasing her, he put the paddle down on the bed so that he could reach over and give a handful of Ayrenn’s hair and tug. Ayrenn gasped and let her head be pulled back, and then gave off a needy whimper as his finger left her clit to tease around the opening.  
Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait long, as the Vestige easily slipped two fingers inside her. “So wet, my Queen,” he said while letting go of her hair and scratching lightly down her back again, finishing it off with another slap to the ass. He then pulled his fingers from inside her and stepped away.  
Ayrenn couldn’t stop the begging whimpers even if she tried, but after a moment she felt him touching her again. Several more smacks were delivered, and then she gasped in pleasured surprise as a cool wetness fell around her ass. Unable to see, she could only wait as he spread whatever it was around, and then she felt one of the polished stone items begin teasing the entrance. 

“Wait!” Ayrenn managed to gasp out. The Vestige immediately stopped from where he’d been starting to push in the stone. “Is that… one of… the flared ones?” She asked through pants.  
“No,” the Vestige replied, pulling it away.”  
“Only flared up the ass.”   
After a few moments, she felt one of them against her tied hands. She felt around as much as she could, and gave the go ahead when she felt the flared base. More liquid was put on her ass to lube it up, and then she felt it start to be pushed in.   
She moaned with pleasure as she was pushed open, and then it was fully in, leaving just the flared base out to be removed. Then she yelped again as the paddle was brought down on her already tortured ass.   
“Fuck… me!” She grunted out, already feeling the Vestige begin teasing her core again.   
“Already?” He chuckled, squeezing gently at her clit. “But there’s still so much time.”  
Ayrenn growled at that and strained against her bonds. “If you don’t fuck me now, you’ll never touch me again!”  
His hands pulled away, and then she felt his breath against her ear as he whispered, “As my queen commands…”

There was no time for her to make a snarky reply before she felt his hands against her thighs, pulling her body just that little bit more open, and then the head of his cock begin pressing in. She tried to push herself back, wanting more and more and more. Taking the hint, the Vestige finally pushed in hard, gasping at the feel of her. He could also feel the pressure from the stone still buried in her ass. He quickly pulled out to the tip before slamming back in. Ayrenn groaned, feeling him hit her right in the best spot. She gasped out some demands for him to go faster and harder, which he happily gave in to. He also spanked her while fucking her, causing even more pleasure to race through her body. With him also randomly tugging her hair and even reaching around her body to pinch and twist her nipples, it wasn’t a surprise when she felt herself being pushed over the edge.   
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Ayrenn gasped out. “Just like fucking that!”  
Then like a wave crashing over her, the orgasm tore through her body, leaving her shaking and with all strength gone. She just hung against her bonds, feeling the Vestige slow and then pull out of her. He also pulled the stone out of her ass, and massaged her still stinging rear. 

She then realized something through the post-orgasm haze. “You didn’t finish.”   
“Seemed best to not keep going with you almost still twitching,” the Vestige said with a grin, planting a kiss to her back, just above the curve of her ass.   
She kept silent while he freed her from the straps and blindfold. He tenderly massaged her muscles and joints that were aching from the bondage, and Ayrenn gave a soft moan at the soothing touches.   
She stood and stretched, regaining some of her strength, and then grabbed the blindfold. The Vestige, having laid down on the bed while Ayrenn stretched, grunted in surprise as she jumped forward, quickly putting the blindfold over his eyes. He lifted his head off of the pillows a bit so she could tie it around, and then she took a moment to smile as he regained the hardness from before. Climbing onto the bed with him, she kissed his lips, her hair falling down in a curtain around their faces.   
She took her time, slowly kissing her way down his chest and stomach, until her chin was pushing against his cock. It was her turn to chuckle as she felt him twitch against her. Pulling back, she reached down and trailed her fingers along his length, still feeling the wetness from when he’d been inside her.  
Ayrenn finally leaned down and took him into her mouth. The Vestige groaned and tried to buck against her, the teasing making him desperate. Ayrenn let him, taking his cock further into her mouth and down her throat. She held like that for a few seconds before pulling bank and taking deep breaths. Then she did it again, saliva building up and covering him, making it easier to take him all the way.   
Several more times she swallowed his cock, and then she brought a hand in to fondle his balls at the same time. It all proved too much, and he groaned louder than ever, and his fingers entangled in Ayrenn's hair as his seed erupted in her mouth. She swallowed as fast as she could, but as she pulled back, a bit fell from between her lips, sliding down to her chin and falling on her boobs as she sat up.   
"You can take off the blindfold now," she said after gulping down what was left in her mouth. While the Vestige undid the knot, Ayrenn found a piece of cloth that had been in the pack. She quickly cleaned herself off with it, and tossed it to the Vestige when he could see again. 

He cleaned himself off while Ayrenn walked to where a pitcher of water sat on a tray with a few cups. She poured a pair of cups and returned to the bed, smirking slightly as the Vestige watched the way her body moved. They toasted with their cups before drinking, Ayrenn swirling the water around her mouth as she did so, washing away the saltiness from before.   
Afterwards she returned the glasses, and asked the Vestige to repack the paddle and everything. While he did so, Ayrenn went through the house and blew out all the lamps before re-joining him in the bedroom.   
"Quick work," she said dryly. The Vestige just threw a smile over his shoulder as he put the pack back in the cupboard.   
"Always have to be able to pack quickly when adventuring. Never know when you're gunna need to leave somewhere in a hurry."  
Mhm," Ayrenn said, planting a kiss on his cheek before pulling him to the bed. "And do you plan to leave me in a hurry?"  
The Vestige climbed into the bed with her, pulling the blankets up and over them. "Not until morning. I'm heading to Elsweyr to look into rumours of dragons and help wherever I can."  
Ayrenn nodded, regretting for a moment that she didn't have soldiers to spare, with her armies occupied with the war for Cyrodiil. But then she took heart from the thought that the Vestige was worth a thousand times what her soldiers could do.  
"Well, when you return from Elsweyr," she mumbled contentedly while putting her back to him and pulling his arms around her and taking comfort from his warmth behind her, "come and see me. We'll have some more fun."  
The Vestige laughed and snuggled in behind her, and the two slept well through the night, truly relaxing from the perils of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go. Potential for future chapters, though it is currently just a one-shot. Let me know your thoughts, and if I failed at something XD  
> Also, I know stone would make a pretty bad dildo/butt plug, but couldn’t think of much else that might be lore friendly, and stone was used in history.


End file.
